marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible is a web series conceived and created by Max Carroll. Intended to be released alongside The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl and as a back-up to The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man, Irresponsible is an original story created by Max Carroll, taking classic foes and storylines and adapting them to his vision. It is somewhat inspired by Ultimate Marvel, however. The series is set in the late 1990s. Characters Featured character(s) * New Warriors ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) ** Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Scarlet Spider/Spider-Man II (Ben Reilly) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Betty Brant * J. Jonah Jameson * Joe Robertson * Ben Urich * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Clay Quartermain ** Sharon Carter * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor Odinson ** Wasp (Janet Pym) ** Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) ** Ant Man (Scott Lang) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Madame Webb (Cassandra Webb) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** Thing (Benjamin Grimm) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * X-Men ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Wolverine (James Howlett) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** Cyclops (Scott "Scottland" Summers) ** Beast (Henry McCoy) ** Iceman (Bobby "Icicle" Drake) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) Villains * Green Goblin I (Norman Osborn) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Sandman (William Baker) * Hobgoblin I (Roderick Kinglsey) * Big Man I (Fredrick Foswell) * Ox * Montana * Fancy Dan * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Big Man II (Dennis Carradine) * Mister Negative (Martin Li) * Goblin Nation ** Goblin King (Adam Slocum) ** Hobgoblin II (Ned Leeds) ** Demogoblin ("Norman Osborn", clone) * Carnage (Cletus Kassidy) * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Magneto (Erik Lanshirr) * Doctor Doom (Victor von Damme) * Ultron VIII ("Hank Pym", clone) * Master Planner (Spencer Smythe) * Master Planner II (Allastair Smythe) * Rhino (Alex O' Hern) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Electro (Marc Dylan) * Scorpion (Max Gargan) * Jackal (Miles Warren) Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** United States of America *** New York City Episodes Season 1: Metaphor of Responsibility * 1. Powerless, Part 1: Demonstration: When Midtown High's star science pupil Peter Parker and his friends Harry Osborn and Ned Leeds, along with crush Mary Jane Watson, attend a field trip to Horizon Labs, a subdivision of OzCorp Industries, in order to see a demonstration of the new OZ formula, a serum which turns a person into a "super-soldier", a spider injected with the OZ formula bites Peter, knocking him unconscious. When the teenager awakens, however, he discovers that he has developed amazing, spider-like powers. * 2. Powerless, Part 2: Revenge: After defeating Crusher Hogan in the ring, Peter wins the prize money offered in the paper. However, when the promoter refuses to pay Peter for a petty reason, Peter takes his revenge by allowing a thief to escape with his money. When Peter returns home, however, he witnesses a man drive erratically away from his house. After seeing that a burglar had broken into his home and brutally murdered Uncle Ben, Peter corners the killer at a warehouse, and sees the one man he didn't expect. * 3. Appalled: After realizing the true meaning behind a great power and an even greater responsibility, Peter becomes the masked vigilante known as Spider-Man, protecting New York City from crime and injustice, as well as getting a job at the Daily Bugle taking pictures of himself. However, when lineman Marc Dylan is caught in a freak electrical accident during a thunderstorm, he is transformed into the high-voltage and power hungry super villain known as Electro. Now, Spider-Man must put an end to the reign of Electro once and for all before he drains all of the energy in New York. * 4. Critical Error: After getting fired from OzCorp after the "Peter Parker incident", Otto Octavius goes to the Hardy Foundation to continue his experiments. However, after accidentally pouring too much radioactive chemicals into one vat, the laboratory explodes, fusing Otto's hydraulic tentacles to his spine. Awakening in the hospital, Otto becomes corrupted and slaughters the doctors. Taking on the name of Doctor Octopus, Otto strives to return to his experiments, no matter the cost. Now, Spider-Man must put an end to Doctor Octopus' crime spree before things get out of hand. * 5. Nesting: Upon getting fired from OzCorp rival Quest Aerospace, engineer Adrian Toomes utilizes a wingset that he designed by hand in order to get his revenge on the corporate "vultures" who robbed him. Now, Spider-Man must protect the Board of Directors of Quest Aerospace from the Vulture's wrath. * 6. Underbosses ''(1): Having a nightmare about Dennis Carradine, the man who killed Uncle Ben, Peter, as Spider-Man, tracks down some of Carradine's former associates; the Enforcers in order to truly satisfy his revenge. However, after a confrontation which concludes with Spider-Man barely subduing the trio, the underboss of the Enforcers, the Big Man, tells Spider-Man about a certain bit of information about the mysterious overlord of organized crime known as "the Kingpin". * 7. ''Infiltration ''(2): After gaining information about the Kingpin, Spider-Man travels to Fisk Towers under the belief that Wilson Fisk works alongside the Kingpin in his organization. However, upon breaking into his office, Spider-Man is confronted by Fisk, who turns out to actually ''be the Kingpin, and after a brief scuffle, gets knocked unconscious. The Kingpin then orders the removal of Spider-Man's mask, revealing him to be just teenager, and has him thrown out of the window of his office. * 8. Last Resort ''(3): After being humiliated by the Kingpin in the previous episode, Peter goes into a brief recession as Spider-Man for a few days in order to recuperate. However, upon realizing that the Kingpin has security cameras in his office, Peter manages to get a hold of the surveillance technology that Fisk uses. After swinging back to Fisk Towers, Spider-Man engages in a final confrontation against the Kingpin and the Enforcers in order to get the tape. * 9. ''Stampede: After the defeat of the Kingpin at the hands of Spider-Man, gangs one and all move in to assimilate his vacant territory. However, Spider-Man becomes more proactive in taking down the gangs, at least, until Chinese crimelord Martin Li, also known as "Mister Negative", compensates for this by hiring Alex O' Hern, an "equalizer" criminal known as "the Rhino" to take care of the wall-crawler. * 10. Transmutation ''(1): After the "Rhino" incident involving Spider-Man, J. Jonah Jameson helps OzCorp fund an experiment in order to create a government-sponsored super hero, with a hidden agenda of his own; to use him to capture Spider-Man. Using disgruntled private eye Max Gargan as the experiment's guinea pig, Gargan is injected with a slightly imperfected version of OZ, combined with the DNA of that of a scorpion. However, the experiment goes wrong and Gargan goes insane, killing many of the scientists involved with the project. The Scorpion then breaks out of OzCorp and gains the scent of another OZ/arachnid hybrid in New York City; Spider-Man. * 11. ''Natural Cycle ''(2): After Spider-Man is gravely injured during his initial confrontation with Scorpion, he he reawakens in a hospital without any explanation. However, upon seeing Scorpion's rampage on TV. * 12. Unstable (1): After the "Scorpion" incident, the Board of Directors of OzCorp finally fire Norman Osborn due to his failure to produce promising results for his OZ formula, he blindly tests an unstable version of the formula on himself. However, as a result of the instability of the OZ, Osborn completely loses his sanity, causing him to savagely murder his wife, don a suit of protective armor, and take to the skies on a glider as the maniacal "Green Goblin", bringing him into conflict with Spider-Man. * 13. ''The Game ''(2): As Spider-Man continues to investigate the Green Goblin, the villain murders OzCorp's Board of Directors in order to ensure his company's survival. Now on a strong trail of the Goblin, Spider-Man continues searching night by night, but with no progress. But the search is cut abruptly short as the Green Goblin attacks Midtown High, the school where Harry goes to. * 14. ''Revealed ''(3): Peter is recuperating soon after the Green Goblin's attack on his high school. However, the Goblin soon kidnaps Mary Jane and holds her hostage atop the George Washington Bridge, forcing Spider-Man into a confrontation. Now, Spider-Man must choose between saving the love of his life or all the people on the bridge from the Goblin's wrath in this epic season finale. '''Season 2: Breakout' * 1. The Riot: During a massive thunderstorm in New York City, a blackout occurs at Ryker's Island, causing most, if not all, of the city's underworld criminals to escape back into the city. Now, Spider-Man has his hands full when almost every villain he had ever come up against before is back on the streets, and his first task is to subdue a psychotic Scorpion in the subways. * 2. Back At It: 3 weeks after being injured by Scorpion, Peter is ready to return to the Spider-Man identity. However, a shocking twist of fate occurs when Peter loses his costume. Now, Spider-Man must hold out wearing a makeshift costume while facing an enraged Rhino in the streets. * 3. Split Personalities ''(1): A Spider-Man impostor has been running rampant in New York City for three weeks, robbing banks and jewelry stores, turning public opinion against the hero. Now, the real Spider-Man must uncover the identity of his impostor before he is caught by the police himself. * 4. ''Just a Guy ''(2): After finally getting a lead on the Spider-Man impostor plaguing the city for the past 3 days, Peter finally corners him at a convenience store. However, a shocking revelation occurs when the identity of the Spider-Man impostor is revealed to be... Dennis Carradine?! * 5. ''Uncertainty: After revealing the identity of the Spider-Man impostor to be Dennis Carradine, accompanied by the fact that his girlfriend Mary Jane and her family are on vacation, Peter is taken off guard by the new girl at school, rock and roll fanatic Gwen Stacy, who has started to develop strong feelings for Peter. * 6. All Hands: Along with being disgusted with himself after agreeing to a date with Gwen, Peter must also contend with his Aunt May being put in the hospital from a stroke. As if things couldn't get any worse for the teenager, the Kingpin, cleared of the murder of Frederick Foswell, the original Big Man, is back in town, and he has a score to settle with Spider-Man. * 7. The Date: The night of Peter and Gwen's date is here. But Peter, nervous about the state of his and MJ's future, begins to re-think his relationship with Gwen. However, Peter, as Spider-Man, must also attempt to keep her safe from the Kingpin's henchmen, who are looking to collect a bounty on Spider-Man's head placed by the Kingpin himself. * 8. Conspiracy: After revealing his relationship with MJ to Gwen, Peter is left distraught when she angrily leaves him. To make things worse, she has hooked up with Midtown High school bully Flash Thompson. Overcome with so much grief and blaming it on Spider-Man, Peter's spider-powers disappear, leaving him to mend back together his normal life. However, Peter must choose between a normal life and a life of responsibility when Electro comes back to town, renewing his original plan to drain New York City's power supply. * 9. Tremors: After a break-in at Quest Aerospace results in much of their experimental technology being stolen, Herman Schultz, an arms dealer, gets hold of two, vibro-shock gauntlets powered by two small pieces of the metal vibranium. Going on a crime spree, Schultz, now known as "the Shocker", attacks the New York Federal Reserve, forcing Spider-Man to intervene. * 10. An Agenda: With so much going on in Peter's life (Gwen dating Flash, MJ coming back to town, his aunt in the hospital), he decides to take a break from being Spider-Man. However, Peter sure picked a heck of a time to take a break because the Kingpin's agenda against Spider-Man continues with the Kingpin hiring Electro in order to bring him out into the open... by causing as much chaos as possible. * 11. Little Faith: * 12. Divergent Destinies: * 13. War Unfought ''(1): While taking a walk across Queens, Peter is ambushed by a new Green Goblin. Immediately assuming it to be Harry underneath the Goblin mask, Peter engages in battle. However, things take a turn for the worse when Mary Jane enters the scene and is gravely injured by one of the Goblin's pumpkin bombs. Now, an enraged Spider-Man must hunt for the Green Goblin while trying to find a cure for MJ's condition. * 14. ''Sacrifices ''(2): As Peter continues to search for the Green Goblin, Mary Jane's condition continues to deteriorate. Peter then learns that a blood transfusion might be the only thing that can save her life, and due to the fact that they both shared the same blood type, ''he was the prime choice for blood donor. Conflicted, Peter must now decide weather to keep those who are still alive safe from his secret or to save the one life of his girlfriend. However, he must decide quickly because the Green Goblin has come to attack the hospital Mary Jane was admitted to. Season 3: New Warriors * 1. New Beginnings, Part 1: Partnership: * 2. New Beginnings, Part 2: Alliance: * 3. Underground Movement: After Peter helps his biology professor, Curt Connors, with an experimental serum on regrowing limbs using reptile DNA, the doctor impatiently ingests the unstable formula. He successfully begins to regenerate his arm. However, side-effects soon begin to occur afterwards. Eventually, things reach a boiling point when Curt transforms into a full-blown reptile monster in the middle of his class, causing pandemonium across the campus. Now, Spider-Man must venture into the sewers in order to save his old friend trapped within the body of a monster. * 4. : * 5. Orbit ''(1): * 6. ''Stranger Things ''(2): * 7. ''Parlor Tricks ''(3): * 8. ''Charge: * 9. Man vs. Wild ''(1): * 10. ''Honor ''(2): * 11. ''True Hunters ''(3): * 12. ''Venomous, Part 1: Corruption: * 13. Venomous, Part 2: Distorted Minds: * 14. Venomous, Part 3: Warriors: Season 4: Graduation * 1. Imitators, Part 1: * 2. Imitators, Part 2: * 3. : * 4. Endangered Species': * 5. Invasion, Part 1: '': * 6. : * 7. ''The Dune (1): * 8. The Beach ''(2): * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. ''The Ceremony, Part 1: Solution: * 13. The Ceremony, Part 2: Attendance: * 14. The Ceremony, Part 3: Outnumbered: Season 5: A Clone Saga * 1. : Trivia * Irresponsible ''was one of the working titles for the co-collaboration series ''Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility. * Many of the stories were inspired by the Mark Bagley run of Ultimate Spider-Man, although there are some original stories within the series as well. * The universe that the series takes place on is Earth-TRN953. * Unlike most other versions of the character, this series' incarnation of Mary Jane becomes Spider-Woman, as at the end of Season 2, after being gravely injured from one of the Green Goblin's pumpkin bombs, she receives a blood transfusion from Peter Parker, who shares her blood type, thus giving her spider-powers. ** This idea was inspired by the TV series Ultimate Spider-Man, where after Mary Jane becomes infected by the Carnage symbiote, she becomes Spider-Woman. * During the series' adaptation of The Clone Saga, Demogoblin was revealed to be a distorted clone of Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin, and that he retains most, if not all, of Osborn's memories and emotions. Gallery title.png|The series' title logo. Season 1: Metaphor of Responsibility Lego spider-man irresponsible.png|Spider-Man Peter parker irresponsible.png|Peter Parker irresponsible electro.png|Electro Irresponsible doc ock.png|Doctor Octopus Irresponsible kingpin.png|Kingpin Lego enforcers.png|Enforcers Season 2: Breakout Lego spider-man irresponsible.png|Spider-Man Peter parker irresponsible.png|Peter Parker Irresponsible kingpin.png|Kingpin irresponsible electro.png|Electro Season 3: New Warriors Lego spider-man irresponsible.png|Spider-Man Peter parker irresponsible.png|Peter Parker Season 4: Graduation Lego spider-man irresponsible.png|Spider-Man Peter parker irresponsible.png|Peter Parker Season 5: A Clone Saga Lego spider-man irresponsible.png|Spider-Man Lego.png|Spider-Man (Ben Reilly's costume)